Bella's Wild Side
by TheWriterWithManyStories
Summary: Bella heads over to the Cullen's house to hang with Emmett and Jasper. They are shocked by who she becomes when Edward isn't around. But that's not her only secret. Bella OOC. Will be funny eventually! Promise! Rated M cuzz it's my first fic and I'm not positive where it's going.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

Since I really wanted to hang with Emmett and Jasper without Edward the Overprotective around, I was on my way to the Cullen house at 6 PM. Edward had left about an hour ago, saying a quick goodbye at my house before everyone except Em and Jazz left for a 2 day hunting trip. I pulled into the drive and saw Emmett waiting on the front porch steps.

Emmett POV

The human's here! Yay! Not that I didn't love Alice, but Bells was my favorite sister. She's more fun, and she doesn't have an unhealthy obsession with shopping. "Hey Bells!" I said, wrapping her in a bear hug as she ascended the steps. "Hey Em!" she said, after being set down and catching her breath. "I thought I might come over while Mr. Overbearing was out so I could embrace my wild side," Bella said. I snorted. "Nice nickname. Alice saw you coming, but Edward doesn't know. She was all like 'OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS ARE SO _CUTE! _ 'and 'I wish I could be here'" I said. Bella grinned. "Sounds like typical Alice. But first, I really need to talk to Jasper," she said, walking to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

"_Go upstairs for a bit, please. I'll call you in bit,"_ I hissed at Emmett when we walked inside. He gave me a weird look and left. "Jazz, can we talk?" I asked, staying by the door. "Uh, sure," Jasper said standing up but staying across the room.

Jasper POV

I stayed where I was and scanned Bella's emotions. She was hurt, remorseful, and a little annoyed. None of the fear I expected her to feel seemed to be there, although I didn't understand her emotions in the slightest. I looked up and saw her standing across the room, looking as though she was waiting for something. Finally, after a long awkward silence, she huffed and stomped over. "I'm not having a conversation with you from opposite sides of the room. Just sit down and don't you dare move until I'm finished. Got it?" she said, grabbing my hand and pulling toward the couch. What the hell just happened? "Got it?" she asked, glaring fiercely at me. "Uh, yes ma'am," I said with a gulp. "Good. Now, I just want to apologize, and I'll be gone. If you want, that is," Bella said. "What? Apologize for what?" I asked, shocked. "For my birthday. I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry. Edward told me how you felt when he… when he left. He said it was like sticking a branding iron down your throat. I'm really sorry," she said, starting to cry. "I didn't mean to hurt you." I heard Emmett growl from upstairs. Why the hell would Edward tell her that? "Oh, Bella. You didn't hurt me nearly as much as I almost did you. You thought I was staying away from you because I was mad?" Bella looked shocked, slowly nodding. "I just didn't want to slip up again and do more damage. I could've killed you." I said, pulling her into my arms. Surprisingly, I felt no thirst, just sadness for the pain I had caused her, and anger for the lies Edward told her. I knew Emmett was pissed too. "You're really not mad?" Bella asked. "Not at you, little sis," I said. I felt her freeze, and worried I'd offended her. Then I felt her joy rush through the room and she tightened her arms around me. "EMMETT GET DOWN HERE!" Bella shouted. He ran down the stairs and Bells waved him over, pulling us into a three-way hug. "You guys are awesome big brothers. I love you so much," Bella said. I couldn't speak, I just held her tighter. "Love you too, sis," Emmett said in a choked voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Picture of outfit on profile. Also, since I forgot in the other chapters, Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly, but Stephanie Meyer does. **

Bella POV

"OK. Let's get away from the girly emotional stuff, no offense Jazz." I said, as we disentangled ourselves.

"None taken. What do you want to do?" Jasper asked. I thought for a minute.

Haha! Emmett and I will love this, don't know about Jasper, and Edward would hate it if he knew about it. But he won't, so there! "Bella, what are you planning? Your emotions are very mischievous," said Jasper suspiciously. "Ooh! Are we gonna rob a zoo?" asked Emmett. Jasper and I gave him the 'you're crazy, what is the matter with you you dumbnut' look. "No, Emmett. We are not going to rob a zoo. I'm going to change. Then we are going to drive to Port Angeles. OK?" I spoke slowly, like you would to a small child. The dumb nut in question nodded, and I ran upstairs to change.

Emmett POV

"What do you think she's up to?" I asked Jasper. "Who knows? She's feeling very rebellious though."

I snorted. Like Bella could be a rebel if her life depended on it. Like she even _wanted _to be a rebel. Then she came downstairs.

She was wearing a blue crop top with cut outs, leather leggings, and lace up ankle high black boots. She wore a little makeup, something that made her eyelids darker, and her hair was curled perfectly down her back.

"Come _on_ already," Bella said from the door. We loaded up in the Jeep with Bella at the wheel. "Careful Bells, I don't know if my baby can survive at speeds under 80 mph," I said. Bella grinned and hit the gas.

15 minutes later, she made a tire screeching turn into a club that Rose and I went to often. How did she know about that?

Jasper POV

There must be something wrong with my little sister. She doesn't ever wear clothes that revealing (I don't know why, she looks amazing), and she doesn't wear heels and go to clubs and drive like a vampire. Bella also doesn't know how to put on makeup. Bella walked gracefully to the door and marched right in. We followed, Emmett bouncing up and down. Inside, Bella was doing a handshake that involved a lot of fist bumping with one of the bouncers. "Hey guys! I brought them!" Bella shouted. I wasn't sure who she was talking too, until some showgirls made their way over and hugged Bella. Wtf?

"Hi! You must be Jasper. I've heard a lot about you," said one of the girls. Bella came here often? After everyone had shaken hands, the girls (including Bella) left to get some drinks.

"The usual please," I heard Bella say. "And… whatever you think they'd like." She came back with two whiskeys, a scotch, and a shot of tequila. Bella handed me the scotch and Emmett one of the whiskeys. She downed the tequila and started on the whiskey. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go hang with the girls for a bit. Have fun!" she said.

Emmett POV

Hell yeah! This Bella was amazing! She looks great too. Wonder why she doesn't let Prudeward see this side of her. "And now… one of our regular guest singers… Bella Swan!" I looked up at the stage and saw Bella standing there, not looking remotely nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know Bella doesn't actually sing these songs, but use your imagination. Contagious and Goodbye are by Avril Lavigne and Stand Behind the Music is by Cher Lloyd. I reccomend listening to them, they're great. I don't own Twilight or any of these songs. Thanks to A to Z Lyrics for, well, the lyrics.**

Bella POV

"Alright guys fast or slow?" I asked the audience. "Fast!" everyone shouted, Emmett one of the loudest ones. "Alright… here goes. This song is called Contagious."

"_When you're around I don't know what to do  
I do not think that I can wait  
To go over and to talk to you  
I do not know what I should say_

_ And I walk out in silence_  
_ That's when I start to realize_  
_ What you bring to my life_  
_ Damn this guy for making me cry_

_[Chorus]__  
It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high_

_ All the time_

_ They all say that you're no good for me_  
_ But I'm too close to turn around_  
_ I'll show them they don't know anything_  
_ I think I've got you figured out_

_ So I walk out in silence_  
_ That's when I start to realize_  
_ What you bring to my life_  
_ Damn this guy for making me smile_

_[Chorus]_

_ I'll give you everything_  
_ I will treat you right_  
_ If you just give me a chance_  
_ I can prove I'm right_

_[Chorus X2]_

_ All the time"_

Jasper POV

Wow. Bella was good. As she finished her song, the audience erupted into applause, shouting for more. Someone shouted "Stand behind the music!" What was that? Bella grinned. "Stand Behind the Music it is."

She started again, and this time her voice sounded completely different.

"_No you don't stand a chance  
For a second in my world  
The same old song, it won't last long  
If you can't stand behind the music  
All the fame, all the girls  
And all the money in this world  
They don't mean sh-, better admit  
If you can't stand behind the music_

_So stand up, show 'em how we do it_  
_Won't back down until I see your, hands up_  
_Tell 'em what the truth is_  
_Stand behind the music_

_[Verse 1:]__  
You gotta get behind,  
Cross your heart, hope to die  
Splash of hype, dash of pretty  
That don't mean I'll buy  
Okay alright already,  
They getting money  
All the frauds, all the phonies,  
All the fakes, slow down  
It's a fast paced world, breathe, breathe  
Look my face in the mirror  
Say, "Who the heck am I? "__Look me in the eye  
Is this conviction or addiction or a waste of time?  
Just name a genre, yeah I've tried it  
Been doin' this from 15 to life, yeah  
I need a break already, I gotta find it  
And for the first time in my life, I'm doing my sh-  
I, I, I, I, I wanna stand in this pop star frenzy  
Girls getting praise, look at Nikki look at Katy  
Chew it up, make my teeth rot  
You think I'm talkin' to ya? No, probably not (not)_

_[Chorus:]__  
No you don't stand a chance  
For a second in my world  
The same old song, it won't last long  
If you can't stand behind the music  
All the fame, all the girls  
And all the money in this world  
They don't mean sh-, better admit  
If you can't stand behind the music_

_[Verse 2:]__  
Rewind, when I was a little younger  
Lookin' for a label and a little clean danger  
LA had a taste for a new adventure  
We opened every 'do not enter  
Yeah I was tryin' hard to be somebody  
Be the cool kid at the party  
Lookin' at me laddy daddy, hottie hottie, hot tamale  
Stranger sizing up my body__Told me I could be somebody  
Wait, someone stopped me,  
Went home and I called my mommy  
Oh no, I'm not that girl,  
I still wanna be the leader of the f-f-free world  
I'm a big dreamer, I'm a believer  
Just try to tell me no, I'm a go full steam ahead  
No, can't slow me down  
Gonna run this town from the inside out  
Block by block from the bottom to the top  
I know just who I am  
And I know just who I'm not_

_[Chorus:]__  
No you don't stand a chance  
For a second in my world  
The same old song, it won't last long  
If you can't stand behind the music  
All the fame, all the girls  
And all the money in this world  
They don't mean sh-, better admit  
If you can't stand behind the music_

_So stand up, show em how we do it_  
_Won't back down until I see your hands up_  
_Tell 'em what the truth is_  
_Stand behind the music_

_Yeah, stand up, come on let me see you_  
_Front row up to the nose bleeders_  
_Hands up, if you really need it_  
_Stand behind the music_

_No you don't stand a chance_  
_For a second in my world_  
_The same old song, it won't last long_  
_If you can't stand behind the music"_

Bella POV

"Slow now?" I asked. People shouted and clapped in assent. "Alright this is called Goodbye. This is what some dumb nut _should've _said, but alas, did not."

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love__  
__I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come__I have to go__  
__I have to go__  
__I have to go__  
__And leave you alone__  
__But always know__  
__Always know__  
__Always know that I love you so__  
__I love you so__  
__I love you so, oh__Goodbye brown eyes__  
__Goodbye for now__  
__Goodbye sunshine__  
__Take care of yourself__I have to go__  
__I have to go__  
__I have to go__  
__And leave you alone__  
__But always know__  
__Always know__  
__Always know that I love you so__  
__I love you so, oh__  
__I love you so, oh__La lullaby__  
__Distract me with your rhymes__  
__La lullaby__La lullaby__  
__Help me sleep tonight__  
__La lullaby__  
__(La lullaby, la lullaby)__I have to go (goodbye)__  
__I have to go (lullaby)__  
__I have to go (goodbye)__  
__And leave you alone__But always know (goodbye)__  
__Always know (brown eyes)__  
__Always know (goodbye)__  
__That I love you so__I love you so (goodbye lullaby)__  
__I love you so, oh (goodbye)__  
__I love you so (goodbye brown eyes)__  
__I love you so (goodbye)__  
__I love you so__  
__I love you so__Goodbye brown eyes__  
__Goodbye my love_

**AN: This is a in between NM and Eclipse, and Goodbye is what Bella thinks Edward should have said. Frankly, agree with her. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett POV

Some dumb nut. Really? It was obviously about Edward. But if that was what he should've said, what _did_ he say? Edward never did tell us what he told her, why she let go so easily. Hey, Bella was playing guitar! OMFG this is awesome! Again, I wonder why she's never like this around Edward.

Bella came down from the stage and walked over to me and Jasper. "It's getting late, do you want to go home?" she asked. "Sure," Jasper said. I drove us home, silent for once. I know, a miracle right?

"Hey Bells?" I asked. "Hmm." Bella replied sleepily. "How you never act like that in front of anyone else?"

Bella POV

I thought for a minute. "Well, Edward would have a fit for one thing. For another, it's my secret, my secret side. I've always had it, I always will, and I guess it's not a secret anymore." "Oh. Well, we enjoyed it. Didn't we Jazz?" said Emmett. "Yes, but that sounded _so_ wrong Emmett." "Only cause you made it wrong, you perv."

I rolled my eyes. "So, like, how bad are you? Do you have a tattoo?" Emmett asked. I blushed. "Yes." "What!" Emmett stared at me, his mouth open. "You heard me, pay attention to the road."

We were home now, sitting on the couch. "So what is it?" asked Jasper. I showed them the tattoo on my hip. It said "Words fail. Music speaks," in elegant script.

"Is that the only one?" Jasper asked. "Nope, but you don't get to see the others," I said. They gawked. "I'm going to bed now, ok?" "Right. Goodnight little sis." Emmett said. "Good night Bells," Jasper said. I hugged them both and ran upstairs.

Emmett POV

Wow. This was a whole new Bella, and it was pretty awesome. Just a little after Bella had gone to bed, Alice stomped in. She ran upstairs, grabbed a bunch of Edward's CD's, and threw them at the Volvo. Huh. Last time Edward rides with Carlisle and the others. All the CD's were smashed and the Volvo was scratched liberally.

"Alice baby, why'd you do that?" Jasper asked. Alice snarled. "Trust me, when the future happens, you'll find something of his to break too." "Well… what happens in the future?" I asked. Alice shook her head. "You'll find out soon. But you should probably go upstairs now. Bye!" And she was gone. Not 10 minutes after she left Bella screamed. We ran upstairs. Bella was twisting in the sheets, her face screwed up in pain.

Jasper POV

"Bella, wake up!" I said, shaking her. She sat up fast and I was overcome by a wave of pain. I was drowning in it, it was unbearable, and then it was gone. Bella was looking at me, apology in her eyes. "Sorry," she whispered. Emmett looked at me questioningly. I waved him off. "Were you having a nightmare?" Emmett asked. Bella nodded, than lay back and rolled over. "But I'm fine now. Thanks for coming to check on me."

I grabbed her arm and rolled her back over to face us. "What was it about? Why do you feel that way?" Bella's eyes tightened, and her expression closed. "Nothing. It's fine."

Emmett POV

"It's _not_ fine," I said. Jasper had sent me some of her pain. It was awful, and I didn't know what could hurt her that way. Bella swung out of bed, and walked over to the window. "Leave it alone," she said, her voice low and angry. "Bells, please," I pleaded, "tell us." "Bella, what hurt you like that? We need to know," Jasper said. She smiled bleakly. "I don't want to talk about it. You should know though. There's only one person that could hurt me that way." Then she slipped through the window, but not before I caught the salty scent of her tears.

Bella POV

I hit the ground running. I grabbed Emmett's motorcycle and took off. In my defense, it was mine first, and it still would be if Edward hadn't taken it. I drove for at least two hours in no particular direction. Meaning when I finally did stop, I had no idea where I was. I finally found a sign welcoming me to Portland. Well this was fantastic. I'm not sure why I ran. I didn't want to talk about him leaving, or my recurring nightmares, that was for sure. I didn't want to remember my dark days at all. I felt my panic building as they talked. I felt like I was trapped in a room with the walls closing in, with no way out. I couldn't take it, so I jumped. Now how could I explain that to a sane person? How could I tell them that I was falling apart? Tearing at the seams? Edward was back, so there was no reason for me to feel this way.

But I guess he'll be gone soon enough, and then I don't have to hide it. No one will ever know the damage he caused when he left, or the injuries he couldn't heal just by coming back. They won't ever know that Charlie's not really out of town. They won't know that Phil's in the slammer or Renee's gone the same way as Charlie. I'm already beyond their help, and now I'm not even in their town.

**AN: It's gonna be a little heavy now, and I'll probably have to change summary. Anyway, Charlie's died after being stabbed in a police chase. Renee has a heart attack shortly after, and Phil is in jail for trying to kill someone while drunk. Bella doesn't tell the Cullen's because she wants to handle it on her own. After her parents death, Bella goes a little nuts, and becomes an entirely different person in an effort to forget her past. Then Edward comes back and she's back at square 1. Don't worry, there will be fun eventually. Lots of upcoming family bonding!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks to Arabella Whitlock, decadenceofmysoul, and Vampir3.S3duction for their reviews and ideas. You guys are awesome! Keep reviewing! **

Emmett POV

Sh*t. Edward's gonna kill us. If Alice hasn't killed him first over something. My cell phone rang. "She's left us," Alice sobbed on the other end. "What? How do you know? Why?" I asked her. Jasper whispered for me to put her on speaker so I did. "It's all Edward's fault. He's gonna blame you though. Bella's not sure where she's going, she's in Portland at McDonalds." "Is there anyway we can get her to come back?" asked Jasper. "I don't know...she's going to be gone a long time...you could try to meet her in Portland. Or you could go to her house, she'll have to come back for Charlie or clothes or money."

We hesitated for a moment. Then I said "We'll split up. Jasper can go to Portland and I'll go to her house." Jasper nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We'll leave now." "Ok, we'll be home soon. Bye Emmett. Love you Jazzy," Alice said. "Love you too Ali." "Byee!" I shouted, snapping the phone shut. "Let's go," I said to Jasper. He nodded and we raced down the stairs.

Jasper POV

I hope she didn't leave just because we asked her about her nightmares. 'There's only one person who could hurt me like that'. That had to be Edward. But how? And why? They were supposed to be mates! I thought about this as I drove to Portland. He must have said something other than what he'd told us when he left her. Edward had said he'd told her we had to leave for a little while and that she'd said OK and agreed a clean break was best. If she agreed, it wouldn't hurt her like that.

I pulled up to the McDonalds, seeing Bella's bike outfront. As I got out, Emmet's ringtone sounded, a loud chorus of "I'm Sexy and I Know It". "What?"

Emmett POV

OK, so I was in this super creepy, empty house, all alone. No wonder Bella hadn't wanted to stay here. Then I noticed the boxes packed along the walls. I went to tur on he lights, but they wouldn't come on. All the furniture was gone. What the hell was going on? I went into Charlie's room. The bed was there, but that was it. The room smelled like Bella and tears. On the bed lay a not so recent newspaper. It was opened to the Obituary section. I looked at it and froze.

_Charlie Swan,_ it said. _Died from a stab wound while engaged in a police chase. Survived by his daughter, Isabella Swan. _The paper was dated from about a week after we had left. Why hadn't she told us? I went to Bella's room next. An open cardboard box sat by the closet. I looked inside and saw a newspaper from Phoenix, Arizona. It was also opened to the obituary page. With a feeling of dread, I picked it up. _  
_

_Renee Dwyer. Died from a heart attack shortly after the death of ex-husband Charlie Swan and imprisonment of current huspand Phil Dwyer. Survived by husband Phil Dwyer and daughter Isabella Swan._

Both of Bella's parents were dead? And Phil was in jail? Why hadn't she told us? Clearly she had been preparing to move out of Charlie's house, and I didn't think she would move in with us. Bella would think it was too selfish. So what was she going to do? Live on the streets? I pulled out my phone and called Jasper.

"What?"

**AN: Cliffy! Not really, if you're paying attention I guess. Anyway... I don't own McDonalds or Twilight, but you guys probably know that. I take back what I said about family bonding; there may be a little, but I don't think they'll be with Bella for much longer. Edward especially. You guys are pretty much in charge of Bella's future. So, please go to my profile and fill out the poll! Questions like: Who do you want Bella to be with? Where should she go? What should happen with Edward? etc. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks to ****Ar****abella Whitlock, who has been and is a great help to this story. Thank you so much! Oh, and the POVS are now gonna be bold so they're easier to follow. Bye!**

**Jasper POV**

"No need to be hostile," Emmett said on the other end of the line. "This is important. Apparently, both of Bella's parents are dead, and Phil got arrested."

"What? So Charlie's not out of town?" "Oh he is. In fact, he's out of world!" I sighed. "Emmett, not the time." "Right. Sorry. Anyway... they died a few weeks after Edward left. Just thought you should know." "Yeah, but how do _you_ know?" I asked. "The obituaries were sitting out here," Emmet said.

"Oh. Hang on Alice is calling." "Hey babe." "Hey. Come home for a quick family meeting ASAP please. Love you!" And she was gone. ALright then. "Emmett? We're supposed to go have a family meeting ASAP." "Right. See you there," Emmett said. I snapped the phone shut and got back in my car.

**Edward POV**

I paced the living room while we waited for Jasper. Emmett had gone here a few minutes ago. I paced, my family glared. At me, that is. Maybe I should have told them the truth. "What you should have done was stay with Bella," said Jasper, entering the room. "You should stop feeling guilty for lying to us and start feeling guilty for hurting the girl you claim to love." I sighed. "What's done is done. And so is this family meeting. I'm going to Portland. This my fault, I'll deal with it," I said, heading torwards the door.

_Deal with it? Is that all she is to him? A problem to deal with? _Emmett

_Thought he loved her. _Jasper

_I thought we raised him better than this. _Esme

_I don't even like her that much, and I feel bad for her._ Rose

_I can't believe he hurt my best friend! _Alice

_I can't believe Edward would lie like that. _Carlisle

I couldn't take any more. I left, not bothering to take a car. I ran all the way to the Portland Mcdonald's that Bella was at. I burst through the door, scanning the tables for Bella. I finally saw her sitting in a corner by herself. "Bella-" That was as far as I got before she stood up and walked outside. "Bella wait!" I ran to her bike and grabbed the handle bars. "Bella, listen. Please." "No, you listen! I can't believe you could lie to me and your own family like that! Is that all you do is lie? 'They don't want to make this any harder'. ' I love you'. Is there anything you_ don't _lie about?" Bella shouted.

"Bella, I wasn't lying when I said I loved you. I do! And I lied about leaving because I wanted to make it easier for you. I was just rying to help!" I pleaded with her, desperate. She shook her head. "You don't love me. I may be your singer, but I'm clearly not your mate. Love doesn't lie, no matter what. Love doesn't say words that leave unhealable wounds. I don't know what you call this, but it isn't love. And I'm done with it." She mounted the bike and started it. "Bella please! Please stay here!" I could've made her, but I didn't want to keep her against her will. Besides, the others would free her. Bella glared at me, and pulled away. As she drove, I realized she'd left her helmet behind. I picked it up, and inhaled. I will miss her. I know she won't come back, at least not to me. But I will keep trying, keep begging for her forgiveness. I ran back home, knowing my family was going to be devastated and angry when I told them she was gone.

**Bella POV**

I drove fast, desperate to get as far away as possible from Edward. It had started raining, and the water combined with my tears made it almost imposible to see. I slowed down and stuck to the side of the road. Then I heard a horn honking urgently and the squeal of tires, many, sliding out of control. I saw the semi come out of nowhere, and all was dark.

**Garrett POV**

I was in the middle of a hunt when I felt it. A pull that could only man one thing. My true mate was near. I ran torward the pull, and as I got closer, I smelled blood. Lucky for me I was full. Don't want to steal my mates meal. I ran to the side of a highway. A wreck had just occured, but I didn't see any vampires nearby. The pull was drawing torwards a semi that was flipped on its side. When I walked to the other side, I thought I was going to be sick. My subconsious thought ' nobody said my mate _was_ the meal. Then I went back to being sick. A beautiful girl lay lifeles on the pavement. The semi was on top of her lower half, a bike tire on one of her arms. She lay in a puddle of blood. I had to save her.

I moved the bike first. Then, slowly so it wasn't noticeable, I lifted the semi. With my free hand I pushed her out from underneath it. I scoped her up and looked around. Everyone was on the other side of the semi. Idiots. Then I ran. As soon as I got her away enough that no one could hear her, I bit her wrist. I stopped quickly, so as not to kill her. Time to take her home, and wait for three days for my love to come to life.

**AN: So what do you think? Gotta give credit to Arabella Whitlock. Thanks for brainstorming with me! Anyway, review please. And/or check out my other fic, Thrice the Fun. Thanks! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks to ****Ar****abella Whitlock, who has been and is a great help to this story. Thank you so much! **

**Garrett POV**

She will wake soon. I'm sure she has questions, and I have a few of my own. She apparently is no stanger to vampires. There was a bite on her arm that I had not made. I wanted to ask her how she got it, along with basic stuff. Like her name, for starters. I wanted to know everything about her, her past, her current life, (or at least up until she wrecked and ended it.) Of course, she may not remember any of her human life. Her heart wasn't beating when I changed her. If she wasn't my mate, I don't think she would have survived. But I think she will; slowly her cuts and bruises fade, her hair gains more color, and her bones seem to mend.

A slight stir of fabric alerts me of her awakening. She sits up and opens her blood red eyes. "Where am I?" she asks. "At my house. I'm Garrett." I desperately wanted to hold her, but I definitely didn't want to freak her out. Best to let her discover the pull and work from there. "How did you find me?" A loaded question if there ever was one. "Er, well, there a kind of pull leading me torwards you. You were, like, dead, but I had to try to save you. Uh, what's your name?" I said in a rush. "Bella. How did you stop? It's hard for even vegetarians to stop, and you clearly are not one." Bella's voice truly was beautiful. Gentle, but somehow still firm. "I'm afraid I don't understand. Vegetarians?" I said, confused. "You're a vampire right? Some of the vampires I used to know were vegetarians, meaning they feed only on animals. Their eyes were gold, yours are red, therefore you eat people." I gaped at her. " I don't know. I just knew I had to save you. It doesn't look like that bite came from a vegetarian." I said, pointing at the bite on her arm. She moved her hand to cover it. "No. Not quite," she murmured. "Can we go hunting?" she asked. I knew she was trying to act casual, but there was a story behind that bite, and I wanted to know what it was. "Sure. I take it humans aren't an option for you?" Bella shook her head. "Nope." "OK, well I won't hunt them either," I said with a grin. "You don't have to do that. If it's too hard for you, don't worry about. I'll understand." I waved her off. "Nah, it'll be fun. Little bit of a challenge." Bella smiled. Breathtaking. "Let's go then!" she shouted playfully.

**Alice POV**

"What did you _do!"_ I shrieked at Edward as he walked though the door. "Nothing, Alice. She left me at the parking lot." "Edward, she's _dead__!_" I screamed hysterically. I heard the rest of my family running torwards us. "What do you mean Bella's dead?" demanded Emmett. "Alice, this taking it a bit far," said Esme reprimandingly. "Oh my God! It's not a joke! First of all, I saw it. Second of all, she died in a motorcycle accident, and Edward's holding her helmet, so she didn't have one!" I shouted. I grabbed a piece of pare and a pencil, quickly scratching out the scene.

**Emmett POV**

I snatched Alice's paper the second she got done. A semi lay on it's side, partly on top of a slender girl in a puddle of blood. The remains of a motorcycle pinned one of her arms. Feeling shocked and sick, I passed the paper to Rose, who winced and passed it to Esme. A moment of silence followed after everyone had looked at it. Then the girls started crying, Carlisle just stood there paralyzed, Jasper jumped on Edward, and I stood like Carlisle. Jasper and Edward were locked in combat, destroying the house. I stood there feeling the pain of losing someone who should not have died before she even got to live.

**AN: Sorry, short chapter, I know. I'm going to add more to this chapter later, then I'll do a new chapter. And again, thanks to Arabella Whitlock for helping me with ideas!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks to ****Ar****abella Whitlock, who has been and is a great help to this story. Thank you so much! **

**Bella POV**

I'm pretty sure the last four deer don't agree, but vampireness is awesome! I loved the speed and grace with which I move, the advanced hearing and eyesight, all of it. But this is only my first day. Maybe after awhile I won't like it so much. But for now I'm gonna enjoy it. And Garrett. I can feel something like a magnetic connection, drawing me closer, but I really just want to go slow. Besides I don't know anything about him. And I'm not one of those girls who needs to find another man as soon as she loses one.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" I asked Garrett. He was crouched, ready to spring on a stag. "Sure, I already told you that," he said with a smile. I smiled back. "OK. Go for it!" He pouncd, and down the stag went. It never stood a chance. Six more stags for Garrett and three more deer for me later, we started walking back to Garett's house. At a human pace, I might add.

"Hey Bella, I understand you might not want to stay at my house yet, but please let me buy you a house. I've got plenty of money. It tends to accumulate after more than a hundred years." "Garrett, that's really sweet, but I don't want to be any trouble. And houses are a rather expensive gift," I said. "I'm either buying it or building it. Your choice," Garrett said firmly. "Fine, you can buy me a house," I said grudgingly. "And I'm going to fully furnish it." I sighed. "Fine. Thank you very much." "No problem, it'll be fun!" I laughed and nudged his elbow. Garrett nudged me back and some sparkles fell out of me. Wtf? Garrett nudged me again, knocking more sparkles. "Bella, point at something," Garrett said. "Not me!" he added hastily as I turned my finger on him. "Uh, OK?" I pointed at a tree, and a second later a container of glitter sat there. "Bella, I think your gift is magic," Garrett said. "What were you thinking when you pointed at the tree?" "Erm, that I felt like a bottle of craft glitter," I answered. Garrett grinned. "This is an awesome gift! Try again," he encouraged. I pointed at the glitter and it turned back into a tree. Then I pointed at Garrett and gave him a Jesters hat. I laughed. "You're right Garrett, this is an awesome gift! Hey, can I zap myself a house?" "You can try," Garrett replied. I took a breath.

I pointed and imagined my ideal house. It would be beside Garrett's, so we ran ack quickly. Sure enough, a little house sat beside Garrett's. "Let's go decorate!" I said happily. Garrett laughed and we ran in.

We spent the whole day decorating and talking. I learned alot about Garett. He had been in the war with Jasper (that was a painful topic for bot of us, but for different reasons), he liked being a nomad, hs favorite color was read, and he liked biographies. After the house was done, we lay on the roof, enjoying our sparkly skin. "So what are going to do about the Cullens?" asked Garrett. "I don't know. I mean, I'm angry at Edward, but I love the others. They're my only family now. Not that they know that, but still." "I could be your family," Garrett said in mock hurt. "Hey! Why don't you go visit them. I'll come with you." I looked over at him. "Really?" "Sure. And if they really love you, it won't be a problem." I smiled. "Thanks." "No problem. Want to go tomorrow?" "No! I mean, not yet. They all think I'm dead! And what if they're angry because I yelled at Edward? Or what if they found out I lied about Charlie? You know what? I can't do it." Garrett looked at me quizzically. "Bella, they're your family. I have no idea what you were talking about, but if they really care, it won't matter. You're going to go visit tomorrow." I huffed. "Bossy." Garrett laughed. "I'm going to head home. See you tomorrow." "Bye. Thanks for not letting me die and being a good friend that I barely know." "No problem! Ciao!" I waved, but he was already gone. I fought the urge to follow him, ignoring the pull that drew me to him.

The next morning I showered quickly... and then took an hour to decide what to wear. I finally decided on a HallHuber Lace top, skinny jeans, and a pair of sandals. I brushed my hair, and ran downstairs. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I shouted. Garrett entered. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. I shook my head but said "I guess."

**AN: Cullen POV'S in next chapter? What do you think will happen when Bella and the Cullen's meet? I think I fixed the words. Thanks AW. I need a beta guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks to ****Ar****abella Whitlock, who betas all my stories. Thank you! Review please! And R&R my new story Nobody's Home pretty please.**

Garrett POV

As we ran toward Forks, I kept glancing back at Bella. She had been extraordinarily quiet the whole run. Now, we were nearing the Cullen residence and she looked impossibly paler. She certainly looked scared. While I was watching her, I noticed that although it was only her second day as a vampire, her eyes were a dark gold instead of red. Mine were a little darker gold. Bella glanced at me. "I can't believe you're making me do this. Shouldn't I get a few days to settle into the vampire life?" I shook my head. "No way. If you don't go now, you'll never get there, and then you'll never be happy." "Wow. Way to sum up my future."

We ran the rest of the way in silence. I walked her to the door, then stepped back. "I'll meet you at the house," I told her. "What! You can't leave me here!" "Bella, chill. You'll be fine. I'll come back in an hour if it makes you feel better." Bella nodded. "OK. See you soon." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left, running at vampire speed back home.

Carlisle POV

I heard a knock on the door and rose slowly to answer it. Nobody else would. No one came out of their rooms, except to hunt. We all missed Bella. It felt as though a member of our family was missing, and, well, a member was. Possibly the most important one. Bella reminded us to hunt, kept the boys in line, suffered through hours of shopping with Alice and Rose, helped Esme with her garden, and even saved Edward's life. I opened the door and came face to face with...

Bella. I pulled her into a crushing hug, not bothering to ask where'd she been, or how she was alive. I just hugged her. She was stiff for a moment before wrapping her arms around me. "GUYS COME DOWN HERE!" I shouted when I finally pulled away from Bella. I heard bedroom doors opening and turned to Bella. "Where've you been? Everyone thought you were dead," I told her. She waved her hand, and Garrett, Jasper's nomad friend, appeared beside her. "I can't do this alone," Bella said to him. "OK," Garrett said. He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I almost died," Bella said to me. "Garrett found me and changed me. I've been staying with him in Portland until I could control my thirst." I saw that her eyes were a dark golden color, as were Garrett's. "Oh. But Garrett I didn't think you were a vegetarian." "I wasn't, but Bella inspired me to try." Abruptly, Bella left Garrett's side. I looked over and saw that Emmett had lifted her up in a bear hug.

Emmett POV

"Little sis!" I boomed, spinning her around. "I missed you!" "Missed you too Em," she said, hugging me back. After I set her down, she was hugged by everyone else. Except for Edward. Bella carefully avoided him. After we were all done passing her around, she walked back over to Garrett and took his hand. Well, she certainly hadn't been pining for Edward. I felt a little guilty. Maybe if Jasper and I hadn't pushed her so hard to tell us about her nightmare, none of this would have happened. "It would have," Edward muttered, just loud enough that I could hear him. "You triggered something, yes, but it would have been a matter of time before she snapped. She always felt that way, she just didn't think she was entitled to. Besides, she's happy now, with him."  
I nodded, and tuned back into the other conversation. "Bella, want to go out tonight? You said you'd show me your singing soon," Garrett said. "Yeah, sure. We can go now if you like," Bella answered. "You guys want to come?" she asked us. "Duh!" I shouted. The others nodded and said yes with a little more decorum.

And so we went. And in no time, Bella was on stage, getting ready to perform.

"OK. This song is called Things I'll Never Say."

_I'm tugging at my hair_  
_I'm pulling at my clothes_  
_I'm trying to keep my cool_  
_I know it shows_  
_I'm staring at my feet_  
_My cheeks are turning red_  
_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_  
_Trying to be so perfect_  
_Cause I know you're worth it_  
_You're worth it_  
_Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_  
_I'd say I wanna blow you... away_  
_Be with you every night_  
_Am I squeezing you too tight_  
_If I could say what I want to see_  
_I want to see you go down_  
_On one knee_  
_Marry me today_  
_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_  
_With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good_  
_It's just a waste of time_  
_What use is it to you_  
_What's on my mind_  
_If it ain't coming out_  
_We're not going anywhere_  
_So why can't I just tell you that I care_

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_  
_Trying to be so perfect_  
_Cause I know you're worth it_  
_You're worth it_  
_Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_  
_I'd say I wanna blow you... away_  
_Be with you every night_  
_Am I squeezing you too tight_  
_If I could say what I want to see_  
_I want to see you go down_  
_On one knee_  
_Marry me today_  
_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_  
_With these things I'll never say_

_What's wrong with my tongue_  
_These words keep slipping away_  
_I stutter, I stumble _  
_Like I've got nothing to say_

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_  
_Trying to be so perfect_  
_Cause I know you're worth it_  
_You're worth it_  
_Yeah_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_  
_If I could say what I want to say_  
_I'd say I wanna blow you...away_  
_Be with you every night_  
_Am I squeezing you too tight_  
_If I could say what I want to see_  
_I want to see you go down_  
_On one knee_  
_Marry me today_  
_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_  
_With these things I'll never say_  
_These things I'll never say_

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_  
_Trying to be so perfect_  
_Cause I know you're worth it_  
_You're worth it_  
_Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_  
_I'd say I wanna blow you... away_  
_Be with you every night_  
_Am I squeezing you too tight_  
_If I could say what I want to see_  
_I want to see you go down_  
_On one knee_  
_Marry me today_  
_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_  
_With these things I'll never say_

Garrett POV

Wow. She really was talented. "Do another!" Emmett shouted beside me. Applause met his booming cry, as did more shouts encouraging an encore.

"This is Together and I dedicate it to Edward," Bella said. That made me a little jealous, but I put it aside to listen to Bella's beautiful voice.

Something just isn't right  
I can feel it inside  
The truth isn't far behind me  
You can't deny

When I turn the lights out  
When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me  
I'm living a lie

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

[Chorus:]  
Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

This has gone on so long  
I realize that i need  
Something good to rely on  
Something for me

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

[Chorus]

My heart is broken  
I'm lying here  
My thoughts are choking on you my dear  
On you my dear  
On you my dear

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when Im around you  
I don't feel

[Chorus x2]

When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together  
When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together, no  
I don't feel together

Ouch. Guess I had no reason to be jealous. I looked at Edward, who was looking at the ground.

Jasper POV

After the second song Bella came back down to us. Garrett and Emmett had gone to get drinks, and after Bella had finished Carlisle and Esme left. "How you doing Bells?" I asked her. She nodded. "OK. Thanks to Garrett." I nodded. Sheesh, there was a lot of nodding going on here. And then awkward silence. Garrett came back and handed around drinks, and Bella still did not acknowledge Edward. And the rest of the evening ensued dancing, drinking, and Bella avoiding Edward at all costs.


	11. Challenge

Don't get me wrong, I love Bella/Emmett love stories, but I really really love Emmett and Bella fluff stories (bro/sis) and there are not enough up here. So I challenge you all to write at least 3 chapters story on their bro/sis bond. Jasper can be in it to. PM me your story title, and I'll read them. I also put up a poll for people to vote for the fave stories. At the end of a month, whoever has the most votes will get, um, something. I could promo stories or beta or something. Winner can choose what they want. Start writing and have fun!


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella POV**

I was really glad that Garrett had made me go. After leaving the club we went hunting with everyone, including Carlisle and Esme. It was a little chaotic because apparently, vampires can get drunk. I mean, I knew they could drink, but I didn't think we could actually get intoxicated. Emmett was totally hammered. I wondered if would have a hangover. We only caught a few deer for each because he was making so much noise. Then me, Garrett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Esme had to run away with our eyes closed 'cuzz Em and Rose started, er, doing it right in the middle of the forest. Talk about scarred for life. When we got home, Edward asked if we could talk. I shot a glance at Garrett, who just grinned at me. I rolled my eyes. "Sure," I said. "Great," he answered back, taking my hand and pulling me outside.

"Bella, I know you're with Garrett now, but I really am sorry and I thought maybe we could be friends," Edward said, tapping his fingers on the porch rail.  
I sighed. "I think so. After all, we used to be very close, right?" "Right. Thanks, um. Uh, do you want to go back inside?" I nodded, and we headed back to the living room. I walked over to Garrett, who put his arms around my waist. "Are you okay?" he whispered in my ear. "Yes, it's all good," I answered.

Since we decided we could't leave without saying goodbye to Emmett and Rosalie, Alice showed us to a spare room, and Garrett and I watched an X-Men marathon.****

Edward POV  
  
I was glad Bella had agreed that we could be friends. I needed her in my life, even if it wasn't romantically. I could handle friends.

Right now, I needed to handle Jasper. Emmett might have felt a little guilty for breaking us up but he was still mad, and Jasper was downright pissed. After Bella and Garrett went upstairs, Jasper and I walked outside.

"She's alive," I said, feebly attempting to lighten the mood.

"No thanks to you. What did you really tell her? Because whatever you said hurt her badly," Jasper said, venom in his voice. I sighed. So much for lightening the mood. Oh look! Here comes Emmett! Yes, I'm totally stalling.

"Wait! I wanna hear it too!" Emmett shouted. He joined us on the porch.

"OK. Continue." I shuffled, digging the toe of my shoe into the dirt.

"He told her he didn't want or love her anymore," an angry voice said from the doorway. Alice was standing there; she shot a glare my way, then went to stand beside her husband.

"Edward, really? Really?! That is so low! You know she didn't think she could measure up to us and her self esteem had always been so low! What the hell is wrong with you?!" That was Emmett. Jasper and Alice also started yelling at me, but I couldn't quite decipher all the words. Then Jasper got the others to quiet down so he could speak.

"Well at least she's with somebody else. She's happy now." He was right. She seemed much happier away from me.****

Emmett POV  
  
After our little chat with Edward, we went inside to see Bella and Garrett saying goodbye to Carlisle, Esme, and Rose. At least Rose was being nice. She couldn't believe Bella had come to rescue Edward after he hurt her like that. But I didn't want her to go. Bella walked over and hugged me.

"Bye Em," she said. I hugged her tighter.

"Do you really have to go?" I asked. She pulled back.

"Yeah. Sorry. But I'll come back."

"Or you could just stay," I said. She smiled but shook her head, and went to hug Jasper. I sighed.

All too soon, Bella and Garrett were standing by the door, preparing to vanish. (BTW, no one told me Bella could do magic until I asked if they were just gonna run home.) We all shouted one last farewell and they were gone.  
**  
AN: Sorry for short chapter... the next one will be longer, I promise. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK, my bro just dared me to do this. PM me with a truth or dare fic and I have to do all the dares in the story. I'll video tape it and put the link on here... I'm scared! And again, sorry I keep forgetting, thanks to my awesome beta ArabellaWhitlock! You guys should check out her profile link to her story trailer Set Her Soul Alight. It's awesome!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella POV**

I was at home, safe and sound. But I kinda missed the urgency and friendly feel of the Cullen's house. Back at my empty, silent house it seemed impossibly lonely. Garrett had gone home, so I was on my own for awhile. I walked through the house, turning on lights, TV's, radios, everything. That was better, but it wasn't the same. I wish it was. It was hard to believe I hadn't wanted to go this morning, that had protested so much and now, here I was, wishing for their company.

I decided to go on a quick hunt to help take my mind off the Cullen's. I walked over to Garrett's house. "I'm going for a hunt, do you wanna come?" I asked from outside the door. I spoke normally, knowing he would he hear me. Another vampire perk. "Yeah, sure. Hang on just a sec," came Garrett's answer. I waited, and about three seconds later he threw the door open.

"That was three seconds," I told him teasingly. "Details, details," he answered, nudging me with his elbow. I laughed.

"So, are you happy I made you go?" Garrett asked. I nodded. "Yeah. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." "But?" Garrett pressed, hearing the hesitation in my voice. "I kinda miss them now," I said, looking straight ahead. "Do you want to go back now?" Garrett asked. I shook my head. "I have to finish something first." Garrett nodded and waited, probably hoping I would elaborate.

I didn't. The 'thing' I was working on was actually a song. I know Jazz said he believed I forgave him, but I also knew he still felt guilty. It was finally nearly finished, so I decided to go out for the night. I went alone tonight. I just needed some alone time. I did leave Garrett a note, in case I got really drunk (not likely, but still, better safe than sorry) and didn't make it home.

I headed to a bar about ten miles from the house. It was loud and dark and smelled bad. Perfect. The band was having technical difficulties; their lead singer never showed up. So, I got up onstage and took the mic. I heard a lot a muttering, and the drummer hissed, "What are you doing?" so I answered "Just go with it,". The band looked uncertain, but didn't yell at me to get off stage, so I began. I wanted just to be fun for the night, so I decided to sing 'Girlfriend'. It may come off as obnoxious, but it was fun, and I liked to sing and dance to it.

_[Chorus]_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_[Verse 1]_  
_You're so fine_  
_I want you mine_  
_You're so delicious_  
_I think about you all the time_  
_You're so addictive_  
_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?_  
_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_  
_And Hell Yeah_  
_I'm the motherf**king princess_  
_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_[Bridge:]_  
_She's like so whatever_  
_You could do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_[Verse 2]_  
_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
_And even when you look away I know you think of me_  
_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)_  
_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_  
_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_  
_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other_  
_So when's it gonna sink in?_  
_She's so stupid_  
_What the hell were you thinking?!_  
_[repeat]_

_[Chorus x2]_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_No way! No way!_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_  
_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey!_

People were smiling now, clapping and laughing, which gave me confidence. I looked back at the band, who nodded at me to continue. And I did.

_You know that I'm a crazy b*tch_  
_I do what I want when I feel like it_  
_All I wanna do is lose control_  
_Oh, oh_  
_But you don't really give a s***_  
_You go with it, go with it, go with it._  
_'Cause you're f**king crazy rock'n'roll_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
_Yo-u said "Hey,_  
_What's your name?"_  
_It took one look_  
_And now we're not the same_  
_Yeah you said "Hey."_  
_And since that day_  
_You stole my heart_  
_And you're the one to blame_

_[Chorus:]_  
_(Yeah)_  
_And that's why I smile_  
_It's been a while_  
_Since every day and everything has_  
_Felt this right_  
_And now you turn it all around_  
_And suddenly you're all I need_  
_The reason why I-I-I_  
_I smi-i-ile_

_Last night I blacked out I think_  
_What did you, what did you put in my drink?_  
_I remember making out and then, oh, oh_  
_I woke up with a new tattoo_  
_Your name was on me and my name was on you_  
_I would do it all over again_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
_Yo-u said "Hey,_  
_What's your name?"_  
_It took one look_  
_And now we're not the same_  
_Yeah you said "Hey."_  
_And since that day_  
_You stole my heart_  
_And you're the one to blame_

_[Chorus:]_  
_(Yeah)_  
_And that's why I smile_  
_It's been a while_  
_Since every day and everything has_  
_Felt this right_  
_And now you turn it all around_  
_And suddenly you're all I need_  
_The reason why I-I-I_  
_I smi-i-ile_  
_The reason why I-I-I_  
_I smi-i-ile_

_[Bridge:]_  
_You know that I'm a crazy b*tch_  
_I do what I want when I feel like it_  
_All I wanna do is lose control_  
_You know that I'm a crazy b*tch_  
_I do what I want when I feel like it_  
_All I wanna do is lose control_

_[Chorus:]_  
_(Yeah)_  
_And that's why I smile_  
_It's been a while_  
_Since every day and everything has_  
_Felt this right_  
_And now you turn it all around_  
_And suddenly you're all I need_  
_The reason why I-I-I_  
_I smi-i-ile_  
_(The reason) The reason why I-I-I_  
_I smi-i-ile_  
_The reason why I-I-I_  
_I smi-i-ile_

Sometime during the song Garrett had entered the bar. Probably wondering why I was out so late. Everyone were on high mood now and I swayed my hips sensually when I started my new song. I could feel Garrett getting closer to where I was and I wanted to see his reaction of me being in here. I had never enjoyed attention so much as now.

_See me up in the club with 50 of the girls_  
_Posted in the back with my things on my grill_  
_Brooklyn brim with my eyes sittin' low_  
_Every boy in here with me got that smoke_  
_Every girl in here got to look me up and down_  
_All on Instagram, cake by the pound_  
_Circulate the image every time I come around_  
_G's up tell me how I'm lookin' babe. _

(I moved my hands from top of my head to my feet when I felt Garrett step inside and lock his eyes to my body, I didn't look to his way yet.)

_Boy this all for you just walk my way_  
_Just tell me how its lookin' babe_  
_I do this all for you baby just take aim_  
_And tell me how its lookin babe_  
_Lookin' babe_

_Drop the bass mane the bass get lower_  
_Radio say speed it up I just go slower_  
_High like treble, pumping on them mids_  
_Ya man ain't never seen a booty like this_  
_And why you think ya keep my name rollin off your tongue_  
_'Cause when you he want to smash I'll just write another one_  
_I sneezed on the beat and the beat got sicker_  
_Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor. _

(I took mic from its stand and started to sway even more while walking around the bar. Feeling how Garrett's eyes were locked on me while I moved doing so.)

_Driver roll up the partition please_  
_Driver roll up the partition please_  
_I don't need you seeing 'yonce on her knees_  
_Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up_  
_We ain't even gonna make it to this club_  
_Now my mascara running, red lipstick smudged_  
_Oh he so h***, he want to f***_  
_He bucked all my buttons, he ripped my blouse_  
_He Monica Lewinski all on my gown_

_Oh there daddy, d-daddy didn't bring the towel_  
_Oh baby, b-baby we slow it down_  
_Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up_  
_We ain't even gonna make it to this club. _

_(I turned to give quick wink at him from other side of bar.)_

_Take all of me_  
_I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like_  
_The kind of girl you like, girl you like_  
_Take all of me_  
_I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like_  
_The kinda girl you like_  
_Is right here with me_

_Driver roll up the partition fast_  
_Driver roll up the partition fast_  
_Over there I swear I saw them cameras flash_  
_Handprints and footprints on my glass_  
_Handprints and good grips all on my a**_  
_Private show with the music blasting_  
_He like to call me Peaches when we get this nasty_  
_Red wine drip, talk that trash_  
_Chauffer eavesdropping trying not to crash_

_Oh there daddy, d-daddy now you ripped my fur_  
_Oh baby, b-baby be sweatin' on my hair_  
_Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up_  
_We ain't even gonna make it to this club. _

(I turned my eyes to him and let them stay there; looking at him while I sang rest of the words.)

_Take all of me_  
_I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like_  
_The kind of girl you like, girl you like_  
_Take all of me_  
_I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like_  
_The kinda girl you like_  
_Is right here with me_

_Take all of me_  
_I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like_  
_The kind of girl you like, girl you like_  
_Take all of me_  
_I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like_  
_The kinda girl you like_  
_Is right here with me. _

Finishing the song I saw how Garrett's eyes were almost black by now and I could see him trying to swallow venom from his mouth. I walked back to the stage and thanked everyone for listening me and guys from the band tried to ask me to start to be their lead singer. I just smiled at them and took their number and promised to get in touch with them sometime. I could hear low rumble from behind me and I turned to look and saw Garrett trying to get past of the poor security. I decided to avoid anyone getting hurt and walk to him; offering my hand to him and we walked out from the bar.

**AN: Thanks so much to my beta, ArabellaWhitlock! She's a great help, and espcially in this chapter because I was really stuck. She literally wrote everything after the song Smile except for like one sentence. So yeah. Thanks!**


End file.
